A Tale of Love: Waluigi's Story
by KingWykkyd57
Summary: When the shady thief Waluigi dies before his time, he wakes up in the Land of the Dead. And in order to reunite with the one girl who ever loved him, he must travel through the underworld to regain his lost soul. With the help of a mysterious figure cloaked in black, can he do it? Waluigi/Rosalina First chapter is short, but the chapters get longer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, dear reader! Thank you for selecting my story! Now, before we begin, let's clarify a few things first. One, this is a Waluigi/Rosalina pairing. If you don't like that pairing, the get the heck out! This isn't the story for you. But if you do like that shipping, then welcome! Oh right, number two. *ahem.* And two, I will admit I got this idea when I saw the trailer for the film, "The Book of Life." But, I do hope that won't stop you from reading this.**

**Another thing, I have a little habit of short chapters, mostly beginning chapters. But please stay, I'm working on breaking that little habit! Besides, this is just the prologue! Prologues are always shorter than the real deal! Just give it a chance, guys!**

**Let the tale begin!**

Darkness.

That was the last I remembered. Darkness. Not a suffocating darkness, an empty one. Where it seems that literally nothing exists. Just... Darkness.

I feel cold. Really cold. And I can't open my eyes for some reason. I'm trying, but I just can't.

_Waluigi!_

What? What was that? Who said that! Hello? Where are you?

_Waluigi!_

Waluigi... That was me, right? Yeah, it had to be me! Someone was calling to me!

I'm here! I can hear you!

_Please, Waluigi, don't leave me!_

Leaving? Why would I be leaving. I don't seem to be going anywhere... Wait! That voice! I know that voice!

Can you hear me? Please, answer!

_Waluigi... You can't leave me... You can't. _

Leave who? Who are you! Why can't you here me? Why can't I see you? What's wrong with me?

I try to move, but I can't. Nothing seems to be working.

_Rosalina, he's gone..._

Gone? What do you mean, gone? I'm right here, I swear! Please answer me! I feel alone...

...I can hear your voices... But I feel alone... Someone please answer...

_He can't be gone! He can't be! _

_He's gone, Rosalina. I'm sorry..._

Rosalina... Why does that name seem so familiar?

I don't know what's wrong with me... Wait a second... What's that?

There isn't darkness anymore. I can see a light. It's so bright... I feel... I feel...

...I don't know what I'm feeling...

_Waluigi... Don't leave me. I love you, don't leave me... I love you so much..._

I know that voice! It makes me feel happy for some reason...

_He's dead..._

Dead?! I'm dead?! Wait, I can't be dead! I had so much life ahead of me...

...I don't know what I'm even talking about...

Rosalina...

Rosalina...

Rosalina...

That name keeps repeating in my head...

_He can't be... He promised me he'd..._

Don't worry, Rosalina... I'll always love you... I just... Wish we had more time together...

_Don't leave me..._

I'll never leave you, Rosalina. Never.

The light is fading... What does this mean? Am I going to Hell?

_Please..._

I'll find a way back to you, Rosalina. I'll find you, and we'll be together again.

_Wake up! Please!_

I'll find you...

_No..._

...I promise...

**Short, I know. But that's just the prologue! Everything else will get better, I promise! You just gotta believe! (Parappa says that.) In case you couldn't tell, this was all part of Waluigi's dying experience. I hope you have all enjoyed it so far! Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd! (It's my calling card. Don't like it? Too bad! Waluigi time!)**

**Alright, everybody. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody, and welcome back! (Wow, I sounded like one of those "lets play" guys on YouTube...) Anyway, I'm glad this story has been getting some positive feedback! It really helps with my self confidence and whatnot. So, lets begin the next chapter for A Tale of Love: Waluigi's Story!**

**PS: Waluigi will be telling the story from first person, but there will be times when we cut to Rosalina that will be in third person.**

"Waluigi..." The cosmic princess sobbed, clutching the limp thief's body close to her. Her shoulders shook as she let out all her anger, sadness, and heartbreak. Everyone watched her from behind, all sharing her pain. While most considered Waluigi a bit of an annoyance, they could not deny that the love between him and Rosalina was strong. And now, they all felt the heavy hearts of losing a friend. Wario had his fists clenched tightly, trying to hold back tears. But when he saw Waluigi's head roll back, he burst out into weeping. Daisy buried herself in Luigi's chest, clutching his shirt tightly. Mario and Peach stood in utter shock, with the plumber feeling guilt ride its way up his gut.

They were at a large field, where they had been attending a picnic. Everything was wonderful, and Waluigi revealed he could play the guitar quite well. But then, Bowser had attacked, once again trying to kidnap the mushroom princess. Only, they thought he was trying to kidnap Peach, but in reality he had something else planned entirely.

With all of his power, he fought. But then he set his sights on Rosalina, and Waluigi noticed this first...

"Waluigi...please..." Rosalina whispered. She tenderly placed her forehead on his. "I love you."

"I should have done something." Mario hissed to himself, unable to shake off the feeling of guilt. Peach turned to him, and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Wario clenched his jaw, and angrily narrowed his eyes at the body of his brother.

"Walu!" He screamed. "You better wake up now or else! If ya don't, then I won't forgive you! I won't forgive you until you're back stealing coins with me, darn it!" He then collapsed on the ground, pounding at it as he continued his sobbing rant.

Nothing would ever be the same...

...

_Flashback:_

_I grinned as I sneaked my way into the Mushroom Castle. I knew it was a risky job, but then again I was the only one who could actually pull it off. Those annoying Mario Brothers were having a sleep over or something like that with every other goody two shoes in the kingdom. And there was something that I really had my eyes on. Both Daisy and Peach would be there, and I know a couple of people who would pay BIG money for a pair of crowns. So yeah, it was rather risky, but if pulled off successfully, it would mean loads of cash for the great Waluigi!_

_I made my way through the long hallways, slipping past unsuspecting toad guards along the way. I didn't exactly know where they would all be sleeping, but I knew for a fact that they would all actually be sleeping right now. Unlike Wario, I actually liked to research my targets before the actual heist. _

_By now, I had reached the right room. I slowly opened the door, and crept my way in. I glanced around at all the sleeping guests. Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Birdo, Wario of all people, Mona, Toad, Toadette, and someone else, judging from the empty sleeping bag. I sucked in my breath, pretty shocked. There was someone else roaming these halls, and they haven't caught me yet? I smirked, letting pride shine for a moment. But then I remembered my task at hand. I continued to glance around until I saw them. Right there on the dresser. I quickly tiptoed past the sleeping bodies, not wanting to wake them up. _

_Finally, I reached them. Chuckling, I stuffed them in my bag, and turned around, and froze. Staring at me was a... star. With eyes. It just stared at me curiously, and I stared curiously back. Then finally, it spoke._

_"What are you doing, Mister?" It asked me. I struggled for an answer, but right then someone else entered the room._

_"Luma, who are you talking to?" It was a female. The star-thingy and I both slowly turned around. My jaw then dropped as I stared at the simply stunning woman standing at the entrance. She had platinum blonde hair, with some bangs covering up one of her eyes, which were a rich blue. She had pale skin, pink lips, and a light blue gown on. The star-thingy floated over towards her, and spoke again._

_"Mama, that man is stealing the crowns!" It said. Wait, Mama?! This woman was a MOM?! I gulped, and briefly considered myself lucky that no one else had woken up yet. The woman glanced at me, and then the bag I was clutching. She turned her gaze back up at me, and placed her hands on her hips._

_"Is this true?" She asked me. I gulped, and quickly thought of an answer._

_"What is truth?" I questioned, trying to throw her off guard. "In reality, truth is simply what the person who claims it is the truth. Unless they lie, for lying is not the truth, for truth be told-"_

_"Enough." She demanded, obviously not amused. "Return the crowns and I'll let you go." I shook my head._

_"No way, Lady." I said. "I need money, and there are a lot of people who would pay a load of cash for these babies right here." Instead of lashing out at me, like any other normal person would do, the woman simply tilted her head in a curious fashion._

_"Haven't you tried honest work before?" She asked. The question threw me off guard. To be honest, I actually had tried to get normal jobs before, but no one even bothered to hire me. But I wasn't about to tell Miss Star-Mom Lady anything. So I decided to play bad guy._

_"You kidding? This is honest work!" I hissed. "I'm not lying to anyone, now am I?" The woman took a small step back, as if uncertain. I smirked. That was a good thing, it let me know that I was in control here. But she soon surprised me with a glare._

_"You're hiding something." She said. I narrowed my eyes, and scoffed._

_"What makes you think that?" I growled. I had to get out of here soon. This chick was just a waste of my time. Then the lady walked towards me, stepping over the sleeping guests as if they weren't even there. Soon she stood in front of me, her face just inches from mine. I drew in a breath, and felt my cheeks grow hot. _

_"My name is Rosalina." She told me. So that was her name... It suited her._

_"W-Waluigi." I said. Rosalina smiled, and back away. She held out her hand, and I found myself placing the crowns in it. Rosalina nodded softly, and set them down. _

_"I'd like to speak to you again, Waluigi." She said. Then she glanced at the window. "Yoshi should be waking up any second now, so you should probably make your getaway." I nodded swiftly, and ran towards the window. As I leaned over the edge, I glanced back at her one more time. She was truly something, there was no denying that. Giving a goodbye wave, I hopped out the window, landing on the ground with perfect ease. Then I ran off, Rosalina lingering in my mind._

_..._

I slowly opened my eyes, groaning. Geez, what happened? I feel like I just got mauled my Donkey Kong (not something I wanted to experience again). Sitting up, I glanced around at my surroundings, and gasped. I was home. Like, at my home from when I was a kid! How?

Then memories came rushing back like a tidal wave. Oh, right. So I was...dead.

"Not fully." A voice spoke up. I shot up, and turned around, seeing a person standing there. It was a female by the looks of it, but she was heavily cloaked, so I couldn't describe what she looked like.

"What do you mean, not fully?" I asked. The woman seemed to smirk, and I gulped.

'This can't be good.'

**Yes, I ended it on kind of a cliffhanger. But, that's OK. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OH MY LORDY LORDY! HOW LONG DID I IGNORE THIS BEAUTY?! WELL NO LONGER, I'M GONNA FINISH THIS AND EVERYTHING ELSE I'VE IGNORED NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES ME! **

**Anyway, sorry that I've been neglecting most of my work :( Forgive me, guys... I've had a lot of poop going on in life, but I'm trying not to let it get in the way of my writing. So please, enjoy this WAAAAAAAY overdue chapter!**

**... **

Something wasn't right about this chick... She had a certain... Thingy about her that threw me off. And because some certain author decided to pick this up literally two years after he quit, I: the great Waluigi, shall give ya a little update.

Basically, I died. It was supposed to be a peaceful picnic for me and the crew, including her... Rosalina, those most beautiful woman a scrub like me could ever dream of. And the fact that she chose me of all people to be with, well, I was as happy as could be.

But then... Bowser happened. Mario and Luigi quickly jumped into action, because obviously we all assumed the big bad turtle guy was after Princess Peach. But he wasn't... He was after _her. _

This time I played the hero, desperately trying to protect Rosalina from the Koopa king. I succeeded, but at the cost of my life. And now I was stuck here in what I assumed was either a dream or the afterlife.

At least Rosalina is safe...

"You're not fully dead, as luck would have it," the cloaked woman in front of me said, I could see what looked like a smirk.

I gulped. "What do you mean by that?" I asked the lady, slowly backing away. However, that was a bad idea as I accidentally bumped against a delicate vase that had been my mother's favorite. The vase wobbled for a few moments, and I heard the woman gasp as the vase came crashing down, shattering against the wooden floor. We both stared at the scattered shards for a few moments, before I let out a quiet "whoops."

The woman turned to me and I swear her eyes were on fire. She jabbed a finger against my chest and pinned me against the wall. "'Whoops' doesn't fix my favorite vase, young man!" She hissed dangerously, making me squeak in fear. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

I gasped. Could it be... "Mom?" I whispered, joy swelling up in my chest as I saw the one person I've missed since I was eight.

"DON'T YOU 'MOM' ME!" My mother screeched as she threw her hood off and pointed at the broken vase. "Do you have any idea how much that vase cost?!"

I shrunk back against the wall. "I missed you too, mom," I muttered fearfully. I loved Mom, but boy she could be scary when she wanted to be!

Mom sighed and backed away, calming herself down as she smiled at me. "I missed you, my little Walu," she whispered, using her nickname from when I was a kid. She threw her arms around me and held me close, and I gladly hugged her back. "I'm so sorry you're down here too, that Rosalina girl sure seemed special."

"Yeah, she was..." I murmured, remembering the time I first confessed my feelings to the cosmic princess.

...

_It was bright, colorful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The two goody two shoes in red and green had once again saved the day, and invited everyone to a huge celebration party._

_Well, everyone except me and Wario... Of course._

_Because why would they?_

_Jerks._

_Wario and I sat by the castle gates, having given up our efforts to get in. We tried everything! From disguises to bribery, from break ins to just asking! But somehow Donkey Kong saw right through us every time, and I'm not sure my head could take any more poundings._

_"This is just great..." Wario grumbled, crossing his arms against his fat stomach/chest hybrid."We deserve to be in that party as much as anyone else!" He turned to me, waving his muscular arms around. "I mean, WE were the ones that told those two ripoffs where Bowser had taken Peach!"_

_"No, that was Toad." I reminded him, sadly placing my chin on my hand._

_Wario blinked. "Fine," he growled. "Well WE were the ones who ended up saving the princess anyway!"_

_"No, that was Mario and Luigi." I stated, laying down on the grass._

_Wario let out a comical yell as he ran around in circles. "Well what DID we do?!" He demanded._

_"Got yelled at and kicked out of the party," I answered, pulling my cap over my eyes. "And could you quit your yelling? I'm trying to enjoy what I have, Wario."_

_Wario gritted his teeth and was about to protest, but I guess he decided not to. He sat down next to me and sighed. "Why doesn't anybody like us?" He asked, looking up at the clouds. I glanced up at him, then sat up and stretched._

_"Mom liked us," I told him, trying to cheer up my bro._

_"I meant in presentation time, Walu," he growled._

_"Don't you mean, 'present'?"_

_"Whatever." He laid down next to me. "Hey, Walu."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Do you ever miss Mom?" He asked me slowly, as if he wasn't sure whether it was a good idea to bring it up._

_"Of course I do," I responded honestly. "She was... Well, she was Mom."_

_Before the two of us could talk abut her more, a new voice spoke from next to us. "Waluigi?" It questioned. "What are you doing out here?"_

_The two of us shot up at the sound of someone actually talking to us, and we turned around to see..._

_"Rosalina?" I said out loud, surprised she was here outside. Ever since she made me return the crowns I had tried to steal, she stayed on me like a hawk. It was a little annoying at times, but for the most part I didn't really mind. I guess you could say she and I became friends, although to be honest I often found myself wishing for more than that._

_Wario looked at me, then at the cosmic princess. Then me, then her. Then me, then her. Then me, then her._

_"Walu, you know this babe?!" He yelled at me, and I think I went deaf in my left ear. "Why didn't you tell me?!"_

_"Shhhhhh!" I shushed him. "Don't call her that! She's a princess, you big palooka!"_

_I heard Rosalina giggle a bit, and when I glanced back at her she reached out towards me. "Come," she told me. "I want you to enjoy this party too."_

_I hesitated, then shook my head. "I don't think that's a good idea," I murmured, looking away. Rosalina frowned._

_"Any why is that?"_

_"I..." I scratched the back of my neck. "I'm not really... Allowed..."_

_"Oh..." Her voice was filled with disappointment, and I shamefully lowered my cap more. But then she surprised me by sitting down next to me. When I glanced up, she had a small smirk on her face. "I guess that means I'm staying out here with you, then."_

_I blushed and tried desperately to say something. Unfortunately, I was an idiot by nature, so I kinda just sat there with my jaw hanging open. Wario rolled his eyes and stood up, walking away and leaving us alone. I think he mentioned something about going to the casino. _

_Rosalina chuckled and closed my mouth for me, giving a cute wink as she leaned her head against my shoulder. A huge blush formed across my face as I tried to play it cool. My heart was racing, I could hardly breathe!_

_"Waluigi, your heart is beating really fast," Rosalina noted, sitting up to look at me. "Is it everything alright? I don't think I've seen you act like this before..."_

_"E-E-everything is fine," I stammered. I fiddled with my shirt collar. "Just the heat, I think."_

_"Then drink something," she said softly as she gave me a bottle of water I hadn't noticed before. I wordlessly nodded and gulped it down._

_"Thanks..." I muttered._

_"You're welcome."_

_We stayed there for the rest of the day, talking and laughing together. It felt great having someone other than my fat brother to talk to, I actually felt special for once! Then, night finally came, and according to the cosmic beauty fireworks were gonna show up soon. We stared up at the night sky in anticipation, her head against my shoulder and her arms around one of mine._

_"You know," she started. "I've seen fireworks before, but never alone with someone before." I think she was blushing, and so was I. "And... I know I'll never forget these fireworks." She looked up at me, her eyes shining. "Because I watched them with you, Waluigi."_

_"Rosalina, I-"_

_She cut me off by placing her finger on my mouth. "I know, Waluigi," she whispered. "And... I feel the same."_

_Then we kissed. And then the fireworks started._

_..._

"You'd do anything to be with her again, isn't that right?" Mom asked, noticing my love struck face at the memory of the kiss. Shaking the flashback away, I nodded.

"I love her, Mom," I told her. "Of course I would."

She smiled. "Good," she murmured with a nod of her head. "Because I know a way that can happen."

"But how?" I questioned. "Mom, I'm-"

"Like I already said, not fully," she repeated, sitting me down on the sofa. She stood next to me, folding her arms across her chest. "Listen closely, Waluigi, because we don't have much time." She took a deep breath. "You're not fully dead because when you arrived here... They tried to take you, and they almost succeeded."

I gulped. "They?" I squeaked. Mom nodded.

"Creatures found here in the afterlife," she explained. "They normally leave us spirits alone, unless they find a source of life inside us. According to the stories, they feed on that life, it makes them stronger. And if they're strong enough, they'll appear in the world of the living."

"So..." I started slowly, trying to process this. "That means that I, or at least part of me, still has a chance of living?"

Mom nodded, and sat down next to me. "They didn't take you because I managed to drive them back," she told me. Then she brought me into a hug. "But they won't stop, Waluigi... Once they have their prey, they won't stop giving chase."

"So I just keep running?"

"No..." She sighed. "There's a chance for you. There's a portal that leads from our world into the living world, but only those that still have something living inside them can go through it and live again. Normally those people could make the journey without much risk, but those strange creatures have been getting stronger. It's been too long since someone has actually made it to the portal, and it's slowly starting to close up. Some of the other spirits think it'll be only another two days max for the hole to close completely!"

"Of frigging course," I deadpanned, knowing full well where this was going. It was kinda cliche, but if I wanted to be back with Rosalina I knew I had to make the journey. I smiled and held Mom close to me. "I can make it, Mom," I said, rubbing her back. "After all, I'm the fastest guy in Mushroom Kingdom! No way I'll let that portal thing close."

Mom smiled. "You really have grown up, my little Walu..." She sighed and stood back up. "Well, we might as well make the journey now while we still have time!"

"Sounds great!" I exclaimed, jumping from my seat. "But first..." I gave her the puppy eyes. "Can you make me your famous noodle soup?"

...

**Aaaaaaaand done! Yay! :D Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**

**Also if there are any cute girls out there reading this can you message me? :3 It gets lonely sometimes ;3 3**


End file.
